


Fullmetal Alchemist: Aftermath

by Plug01 (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fights, Homunculi, Plot Twists, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Plug01





	1. Chapter 1

Well, well, well, this is the story all about how my life got flipped, turned upside-down, and i'd like to take a minute, just sit right there and tell you how i came back to life

\- AAAW God, my head hurts! Wait what the hell?

I found myself in the middle of a snowy enviroment, a bear passing by, he didn't even care that i was there anyway, still got the xinguese kid's body, weird, but i am back, pretty sure i just died, i can't feel any of my souls or the kid inside me, my Homunculus mark is still in my hand and i can still carbonize my own body so fine, 

\- Well, now that he isn't here

I cut the kid's ponytail, a lot less hair, very good, still long, to my neck, but waay better

I hear a sound in the snow, steps, they try to be silent but fail on that

\- Who's that?

No answer, attack incoming for sure

\- Whoever you are just know you chose the wrong person to attack!

PLIM

A unnaturaly long finger tries to pierce my stomach but since i was mostly armored it failed

\- Lust?

\- How did you find out it was me?

I can't see her, but her voice is very audible

\- I can feel you, the previous owner of this body can do it

\- Amazing - She said sarcastically - Must be terrible since you are a homunculi like me, right Greed? - She said my name with a teasing tone

\- Yeah what do you want from me?

She finally appears to me

\- I just want your souls, you will die in the process, unfortunally

\- I also am out of souls, we're on the same grounds

\- Well, two is better then one

\- Compose yourself woman! There is no more Father! I killed him! Tore him into pieces! A piece of coal! You have no one to serve! Go live your life! Get a human body and live!

\- That last part i already did

She lets me actually see something outside her sillouette, she got a human body indeed, even though it's almost the same thing as the original, if something's changed, i'd say are her boobs, they are bigger, if they actually could be, but they are, it makes no sense, but there it is

\- And what change did it do to you? You're just less pale?

\- Technically i can generate i child biologically now

\- Big change, except you're probably never gonna have one because anyone you manage to seduce you kill - except me, she can't kill me - You never managed to fullfil your lust because you kill them before that

\- There was no reason to be aggressive, what about we try, you satisfy me, and i give you children

\- Why would i want children in the first place?

\- To continue your legacy, someone to care,

\- Then let's speed things up - I removed my pants for some reason, it was really cold, why did i do that?

Lust's POV

Well, Envy once described him as "More balls then a pack of bulls", Well, he was wrong, he is double sized then what Envy stated, Greed was packing a Tree instead of a dick, dammit

\- How about we do this inside - He brought me back to reality - It's really fucking cold out here

\- What inside? There is nowhere to be inside.

\- Ok, i can build it - He put his pants back on (dammit) and started chopping trees down with his bare hands - I finally see why you are named Lust... You can make any man remove their pants no matter the situation...


	2. Chapter Two

-SO YOU TOLD US ALL THAT STUPID STORY WITH THE ONLY PURPOSE OF SAYING HOW COLD WHERE YOU LIVE IS?

-DON'T SHOUT AT ME PIPSQUEAK!

-BOTH OF US KNOW I AM NOT SHORT!

-Hey, stop fighting, I didn't go all the way from Xing to here just to see you two screaming at eachother

\- C'mon Ling, you know i was just telling a innocent story...

\- About how you almost fucked your wife's ass in the fucking snow

\- Shut up! And more respect with her, she is a totally different person

\- Greed, i don't think we can believe you, she almost killed Me, Coronel and Liutenant 

\- Shut up Alphonse, if you see her, you'll know she is a new woman, gentle, beautiful, nice, caring woman

\- You sound like Hughes, with all respect

\- Who is Hughes?

\- Just a friend of mine, and all respect for him, he is dead, unfortunaly, and yet better then you

\- Hey Ed, no need to be so angry

\- That's his way to show he likes someone, screaming and calling them idiots

\- What is he going to say next? Oh, I know: I HATE YOU GREED-BAKA!

-SHUT UP LING!

-That was very funny brother, you can't lie

-Let's just go, we need to talk to the new Fuhrer of this place

\- Oh no!

\- Brother what's wrong with Mustang?/p> 

\- I already told you inumerous times Alphonse, I don't think I need to repeat it, do I?

The four gentlemen walked all the way to the Fuhrer's office

\- Hello Fuhrer!

\- Oh hi Alphonse, come in!

\- Did you shave your mustache?

-What mustache?

\- But brother gave me...

\- I drew a mustache over his face, it looked ridiculous!

\- Oh god Fullmetal, you really need to stop being childish, you already have children

\- And since when does that stop me?

\- Ok, ok, what's the visit for?

\- Well...

The two Xinguese men enter the office

\- You must be Ling Yao, Elrics please remain quiet this is important, but who is the other gentleman?

\- I am Greed

\- Wait... - His eyes thrived in surprise, doubt and fear - No, all the Homunculi were killed

-Don't worry Mr. Mustang, he is in our side, actually helping defeat the father and weakening Bradley

\- Hmmm I will think if i can trust him, but still, how did you come back

\- I really don't know, i just reappeared in a snowy forest, with Ling's body, so here i am now

\- I hope you're not lying, but do you know if any other Homunculi returned just like you

\- Oh yes, my wife Lust - He just realized what he said and was really sorry for that

\- LUST IS YOUR WHAT? - He got up lightning fast, screaming, even more scared then before

\- SHE IS A DIFFERENT WOMAN NOW, FULL HUMAN, WE HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER, SHE DID NOT CAME WITH ME BECAUSE THE KIDS ONLY SLEEP AFTER HER GOOD NIGHT KISS, PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN

Now that was a thing mustang was not expecting, good night kiss? Children? Human? What happened to that, he was being 100% sincere, his eyes said so, with the desperation of just the though of what Mustang was able to do to her made every muscle inside him twitch in nothing more then agony, fear and worry, Lust, a good mother, wife and person in general? Impossible, she put Havoc in a wheelchair, only to be cured by the philosopher stone, actually he needed to call him, he was having his honeymoon with one of Riza's few friends, but moving that aside, she almost killed him, Riza and Alphonse, all in one day, a hell of a killstreak, the best Sniper in the world, who never missed a shot, the flame alchemist, a literal walking armor of miracle and one of the best fighters he ever met, in one night, no matter what he tried to do, it was really a job to kill her, and now she's back? But good? His mind was twisting while he was staring at the nothingness of his room for some minutes, they managed to arrive exactly at the lunch time, so none of his personal team was there, Havoc in honeymoon, Fuery taking care of his sick girlfriend, that Scheska girl from the library, Falman and Breda at lunch, Riza pregnant and Ross and Brosh were still at training for his team, but he was strong, was able to do everything Fullmetal was able to do and the flames, he was strong, he could defend himself, probably, what about his back, who would take care of it? No one at that time, and he couldn't die, he didn't finish everything he wanted to do in his government, and if he died? What about his child? What about Riza? What about the country? He didn't nominate anyone as his successor, and he knew exactly who would rule if he left, and Olivier Mira Armstrong would, she would take the lead, and if Bradley ruled with an iron fist, she would rule with a Fullmetal fist, and it's a fact that cannot be ignored

\- And where is she now? - He asked, sweating

\- I told you, at my house, very far away from here, no need to worry, i understand your fear, she's only the old way when pregnant, got two kids, and now i just use the good'ol poop shooter now, not getting pregnant again

\- GREED, WHY TELL THIS TO HIM

\- So he can be sure she is not going to get pregnant again

\- I know you got that thing of telling the truth and....

The Elric brothers had a little chat while in there, whispering to each other from time to time

\- Ed, i think i am going to enlist myself

\- I tecnically never left, but if you want, i approve your decision, with these reforms of his, it's way better, what is your name going to be?

\- I think i like the Lightning Alchemist, i've already told you i found a way to mix Alkahestry with Alchemy, using it in distance, and creating an electric charge, very similar to Mustang's gloves, i snap my fingers, but instead of fire, it's lightning

\- That's genius, i have no proper alchemy method, but i would try to create one for myself if i still had a door of truth

\- Yeah, but you're still great without alchemy

-Thanks brother, you always cheer me up


	3. Chapter 3

\- Do you have any idea of where the others are? 

\- No sir, just me and my wife, we still need to track down Gluttony, Envy, Wrath, Pride and Sloth, i don't think Sloth will be a problem, considering He is just gonna sleep anyway, Envy will just be a bother to find, but after that it's easy, Gluttony, well, finding him is not hard, but we need Lust to calm him down, Wrath and Pride are truly gonna be a pain in the ass, they do not play easy...

\- If you wanna fight Pride, either put him in timeout on full darkness, or fight him in a open space, where you can see all his movements

\- Thank you Alphonse for clearing it up, and Wrath we need to put a lot of people in the fight, he can't fight everyone ~Note: Yes he can~ It's gonna be an easy win

\- SIR! - Falman enters the room with a shocked expression, followed by Breda - SOLF J KIMBLEE WAS SPOTTED IN THE BRIGGS WALL, HE IS JUST STANDING THERE, LOOKING AT THEM 

\- No way! Pride even made the job of finalizing his death!

\- No mister Elric, he is there, already proved himself to be Kimblee

\- Send General Armstrong to him, she will probably pull up a fight with him

\- Oh my god oh my god, - Falman wispered as he walked through the halls of the central military station


	4. Chapter 4

\- Well, gentlemen, we all have our instructions sent by Greed, but the we are going to keep this for ourselves, few people need to know this, it's gonna be an anarchy if it goes to the public eye

\- Yes! And Mr. Mustang, I wanna start by becoming a state alchemist!

\- Ok, here you go! - He tosses the pocket watch - The uniforms are on that closet, take one two Fullmetal

\- Whoa these are black!

\- It basically means Elite, And i am pretty sure you fit the title

-Shouldn't i make an Exam for that?

\- I am the Fuhrer and i more then know your capabilities, one slip is no issue, and what's your nickname?

\- The Lightning Alchemist!

\- Then so be it! Here you go, right before another promissing recruit, Russell Tringham, The Bio Alchemist, does stuff with plants, he doesn't know how it works either

\- I remember that name from somewhere... - Said Edward putting on the Uniform

\- Fullmetal, I meant changing in the locker room but since you didn't strip naked i will allow it this time

\- Yeah yeah I don't care

\- More respect with your Fuhrer

\- OOOOOOoooook, you're annoying

\- Hey little runt, let's go

\- When did you all get up and on the door? AND HOW DID YOU CHANGE SO FAST?

\- C'mon Brother, it's easy

After some struggling

\- Finally!

\- Where do we start?

\- Greed, where did Lust "revived"?

\- She also did not know exactly, but it was also in the snow

\- Kimblee also revived in the snow, like Falman said

\- So all of them must be in the cold, the problem it's that it has been years, what did all of the others do in that time?

\- That's what we're going to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

\- Everyone got the instructions? Me and Alphonse go in that direction and You three go in that other one

\- All right!

Ling, Greed and Edward were on the way to the north, already in a forest when they hear a sound

\- Hey, can listen anything? Like, fire?

\- Well, now that you said it i do

\- Let's go in the direction where the sound comes from!

They found a cave with a little campfire on it

\- Who built this?

\- I don't know, let's wai...

\- WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY CAVE?

They turn around to see a little boy, wearing a lot of fur, with long dark hair, and an automail

\- Heeey calm down! We just got looooo....!

He almost punched Edward in the face with his automail

\- WAIT I THINK I KNOW YOU KID - Greed said surprised - WRATH!

\- Greed?

\- Yeah!

\- TRAITOR

\- PUSSY

\- ASSHOLE

\- COWARD

\- Wait, what? Wrath? Isn't Wrath, Bradley?

\- Before Bradley this little dipshit was Wrath, when I tried to escape father I was not supposed to be alone, Him, Lust, and Gluttony by default would come with me, but Lust was being held as suspicious, so Father removed her empathy, and Gluttony stayed with her, and this little shit just went ahead and told Father I was running away, so only I escaped

\- DON'T BLAME EVERYTHING ON ME

\- OH I WILL

\- If He is a homunculus, where is his Ouroboros mark

\- On my foot - He raises his right foot to show it

\- Yeah, got it, got anyone with you?

\- Just me

\- Wanna come with us?

\- Why should I?

\- Because Father was defeated, there is no need to be afraid of him anymore

\- FOR REAL?

\- Yeah

\- Who killed him?

\- Me! - Edward finally speaks something

Some awkward silence

\- AHAHAHAAHAHAHA! YOU? KILLING FATHER? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!

-YEAH I DID IT! SHUT UP PIPSQUEAK!

\- WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT YOU TINY LITTLE BASTARD!


	6. Chapter 6

\- Could you please shut the fuck up, I'm thinking

\- SHUT UP LING, THIS LITTLE BASTARD DESERVES A LITTLE LESSON

\- Thinking about what kid?

\- About where the other homunculi might be located, do you think Bradley would come back to central city?

\- Right now the forces are unified in there, so it's one man against an army

\- But imagine the chaos, and the country thinking Mustang lied about his death

Wrath and Edward were still fighting in the background

\- That would be an issue, if he still had a purpose, now that father is dead, he has no reason to come back

\- He has nothing holding him, that's a even bigger problem! What if he decides to attack the whole city, and who can prove that he isn't in a younger body?

\- Now we can only hope for the best, it would take days to find the others and return to central

\- You're right, we need to carry on

\- YOU LITTLE BASTARD COME BACK

\- I AM NOT RUNNING AWAY, BETTER YET I AM APPROACHING YOU!

\- APROACH AS YOU WISH! BUT YOU'LL STILL BE A ANT IN THE BACKGROUND

\- I WILL BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WHEN I GET CLOSET

\- WANNA SEE YOU TRY!

\- Edward, Wrath, stop fighting like little kids and let's go to the point, we need to find the others, if a single homunculi is seen, we are fucked, specially Mustang, the people will go against him, all over again

\- Where are we going to start searching?

\- I don't know but damn I am hungry, if only I had a bowl of lust's sou.... THAT'S IT, LET'S STOP BY MY HOUSE!

\- How far is it? 

\- No Wrath you snitch you're not going

\- Greed the mission is to gather the homunculi, so we won't leave him

\- If he promises he will shut the fuck up about it and won't tell ANYONE OR ANYTHING about my house

\- I promise

\- Show your fingers

\- Here - he put his hands in front of his body

\- Say it again, in this same position

\- I promise, how paranoid of you

\- IF IT WASN'T BY YOU ALL OF US WOULD HAVE BEEN FREE WAY BEFORE

\- STOP TALKING ABOUT THAT!


End file.
